The scarf
by Potatoes Please
Summary: Find out what a scarf can do when it's all cold and windy outside! No spoilers, read it for yourself! Please? Miki-chan loves you all!


**Hello people of the universe, here is a short story to keep you busy. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Miki: brrrrrr... Its so cold.**

 **Rin: I'm not.**

 **Len: Neither am I...**

 **Miki: Cause you people have a scarf... Wait "A SINGLE" scarf?!**

 ***Rin and Len giggles and hugged Miki.***

* * *

 _ **The scarf**_

It was a cold and windy day, a lot of the Vocaloids decided to stay home by the fire. Every one was either warming up by the fire or snuggling under fluffy blankets. In fact, it was so cold that it had started to snow! Miku was quivering while eating her warm leek soup and Kaito was still eating icecream, even in this weather! Meiko and Haku didn't have a problem though, they mixed their sake with some brandy and they nearly walked into the fire out of drunkness.

Rin and Len, however, wanted to go play in the snow outside. Luka told them to be careful and dress up nice and warm or they would catch a cold. They were rummaging through their closets to find jackets, scarfs and gloves.

"Oh no!" Rin screamed.

"What is it Rin?" Len bolted into the room when he heard her scream.

"I-I can't find m-my scarf!" She exclaimed, throwing jackets and shoes everywhere.

"Ok Rin, calm down. We'll figure something out." He reasured her. It actually worked 'cause in a matter of seconds she was controlling her breathing with her eyes closed. Len suddenly came up with an idea, a bit devious if you ask him. This was his chance to get close to Rin.

"Hey, Rin! Why don't we share my scarf!" Rin's face became red, and she shifted her gaze away from him.

L-Len are you s-sure?"

"One-hundred percent sure." He gave her a thumbs up. Rin sighed and walked over to Len, trying to cool her warm face down. She was surprised that her lower body wasn't numb yet because of all the blood rushing to her face.

"O-Ok then…" She stuttered. Len was thinking… _Does Rin love me or something? Why else would she stutter? If she does it would be great for me…_

Len took Rin's hand and pulled her a bit closer. He then took his scarf and wrapped it around their necks. Rin's face became red again, due to their close proximity. Len didn't let go of her hand though and Rin's face stayed red the entire time.

They walked out to the back door that led to their backyard and walked outside. Their cherry-blossom tree, that had been planted when they became real Vocaloids, had already started blooming a little bit.

He took her to the little bench under the tree and told her to sit down.

"Why? I thought we were gonna play in the snow…" She asked. He just ignored her and sat down next to her. Their faces became red again, due to close proximity... again. He only noticed now how close they were to each other faces. If he could just lean to his left a bit, he might be able to steal a kiss from her. Rin thought the same thing though and it was one thing that was never expected to happen.

Rin and Len both turned their faces at the same time, but caught each other's lips instead! Rin and Len's faces became redder and their eyes widened. Len was about to pull away when Rin wrapped her arms around him. He did the same thing after recovering a bit.

Rin pulled away and after a while Len pouted.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Well, do you want me to suffocate?" Rin stated. Her body started going red. She instantly looked away and mumbled.

"I-Im sorry Len… I didn't m-mean to k-kiss you-" But before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Len who pulled her into a tight embrace. The scarf still holding them together. Len held her tighter and kissed her forehead. Rin giggled and did the same but she kissed Len on the nose, since he was a bit taller than her.

They hugged and kissed each other again. Rin stood up and took Len's hand.

"Where are we going, Rin?" He asked, confused.

"We're going to Winter Wonderland silly!" She giggled. She led him into the garden while they walked hand in hand.

So these were the things a scarf could do in late winter while everything is cold outside. It brought two people together, making them both happy as they could ever be.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was a short story but it's cute don't yah think? Write a review to either give me some help or give me an idea for the next short story!**

 **~Miki-chan Loves you all!**


End file.
